


【拔杯】《We Were Dazzling Once/我们曾经声名大噪》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal is in Jail, M/M, Missing Will, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will is sad and alone
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 汉尼拔入狱，而威尔不知所踪，只有一个被找到的录像告知世人他们有多相爱。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【拔杯】《We Were Dazzling Once/我们曾经声名大噪》

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来源休休演绎的The24HourPlays的ViralMonologue#活动  
> *题目的中文含义我是更多基于这篇文决定的。

画面开始，先是从白矮墩黑栏杆里探出头来的一条条芦苇，然后镜头几经旋转，穿着并不属于往日风格的紫色条纹套头衫的威尔就出现在了画面里。他的卷发依旧是那个大致长度，但是两侧的头发被他收拢在了耳后，头顶上的卷毛在空气轻快跳跃着，这个形象使他看起来更年轻了。

调整着镜头，最后摆正到想要的位置，威尔对着镜头柔柔地笑了笑。

“今天是三月十七号，天气依旧冷得想把世间万物都冻住禁止活动一样。”镜头外放着一瓶半满的威士忌，威尔拿出酒杯，示意了一下镜头，然后给自己倒上了满满一杯，冰块铿锵起来，“事情并没有如我们所料的那样发展。我现在只能干等着，出于某些明显的原因。”

喝下一口满满的威士忌，在寒冷的阴天下威尔被冻得皱紧了眉，无奈地看着镜头继续说道：“我不想传达任何有识别性的信息，但是——”威尔调整了镜头，录到了他身后的一棵光秃的大树和旁边几棵不那么光秃的大树，“还记得那块地方吗？我已经在这个望远镜前坐了很久很久了——”镜头又被调转着，威尔旁边远一点的地方放着的一台望远镜被展示了出来，“就是想四处看看，往远一点的地方看看。”

眼镜已经没有廉价地搭在鼻子上替威尔遮挡着和他人相触的视线，但是他还是下意识地捏了捏鼻梁。也许是在之后的日子里近视了点吧。

“我曾说过‘我在你存在过的地方仰望星空，水平线上夺目的是猎户，而木星在旁边闪耀。我不知道我们的星象是否一样。（I looked up at the night sky there. Orion above the horizon and, near it, Jupiter. I wondered if you could see it, too. I wondered if our stars were the same.）’”

吸了吸鼻子，威尔继续说道：“然后那天晚上，你从外面带了一台——那台望远镜回来，牵着我的手，催促着我去外面和你呆一会。那晚也是这么冷，或许更冷吧，我拒绝了你说不想这种阴冷天还是大晚上跑出去晒月光，连温斯顿都选择窝在壁炉前面打盹。你那时候有点愠怒，真的，你被我冒犯到了，但最终还是强硬地给我拽了条羊绒毛毯把我拖出了门，远离了我们永远暖烘烘的壁炉。我靠在那几棵大树前，郁闷地看着你又回了屋里把那台望远镜搬出来，你把它放在一个大致的地方，先自己看了看望远筒，然后把我牵了过去，示意我也去看望远筒。我埋怨着叹了口气弯了腰去够那个望远筒，然后我就看见了繁星。不是那些已经肉眼可见的，而是更多的、更远的那些繁星，真正的无声无息，永恒闪耀在远方的繁星。”

画面里威尔低下了头，然后又给自己倒了一杯满满的威士忌，啜饮了两口，接着说了下去：“然后我被惊讶得定在了望远筒面前。我甚至都感觉不到我的肩膀被夜风吹得有多痛了。然后你说‘我相信我们的星象一定有部分是相交的。就像你曾闯入了我思维宫殿的前庭，顺着走廊跌撞着寻找到了我的开端。（I believe some of our stars will always be the same. You entered the foyer of my mind and stumbled down the hall of my beginnings.）’奇妙的是，当你开始说话的时候耳边狂风怒吼的晚风突然就停下了怒吼，好像是知晓你要开口发言一样为你止住了声响。”

“然后你吻了我。然后我看见你眼底的繁星，我吻了你。我们相吻。”

感觉自己太过肉麻矫情地咧开嘴自嘲着，威尔挠了挠自己被一撮卷发搔得痒的额头，再次喝下一口威士忌，他不再一直盯着镜头，而是放空了眼神随意盯着周围，他语气轻飘地开口：“我想，希望，你或许能在什么时候、任何时候，像魔术把戏一样突然出现，就像你永远也改不了的会特意放轻了脚步走到我后面然后猛地揉着我的头发——你说你很喜欢它们带给你的触感。但是我不知道，过了那么久，我现在依旧孑然一身，孤独着。也许你不会来，也许没有人会来。但是，好吧，我一直在想着是不是就这样了。我也在想，是否往往不尽人意。”

失礼地摇晃起酒杯来，里面的冰块已经融化了而不能发出声响，威尔挑起了眉对自己的粗鲁举动表示疑惑，又因为没有使冰块成功地碰撞在一起而小小懊恼，然后他重新把目光投向镜头，调皮地笑起来：“我知道你不喜欢这样。你不喜欢我和你在一起时说着这么直白的消极话语。但如果就是这样了，如果真的就这样了。那么我们还剩下什么呢？一段关于我们的但是由别人发布出来的记述吗？关于我们曾经那些很诡异但极度令人向往的时光，那些充满诗意的时光？想想我们曾经是多么的名声大噪。”

倒满第三杯威士忌，威尔看着快见底的酒瓶皱了眉，仿佛那些扎眼空荡的小小空间里的液体是被别人偷喝了一样。我喜欢喝加很多冰块的浓烈威士忌，像很多人都会喜欢的那样，你喜欢那些久远香醇有特殊口感的红酒水。我最初并不喜欢过多品尝那些酒水，但我后来逐渐喜欢上它们了。就像我逐渐...”

画面有了不自然的快进，然后继续着剩余的进度条。威尔放松地靠在椅背上，继续着往事重提：“你喜欢读Ocean Vuong、Roxane Gay、James Baldwin，有次还承认了你喜欢Donna Tartt和Brett Easton Ellis，但你不想让人知道。你说过Junot Diaz是你第一次感到被看见。我记得这句话。”神情伤感起来，威尔又马上让自己控制住了，他一直带着一副自嘲的表情讲述着那些只有他们才知道的往事。

“我也去看了Junot Diaz的代表作《沉溺》，也许我比你受到了更多的启发。我分享过，呃，啊Henry James、D·H·Lawrence和Charles Dickens，然而你只是一次又一次地朝我翻着白眼。但是我们最终在Raymond Chandler上面达成了共识！Raymond Chandler*！生命中最有乐趣的其中一件事情，就是泡在浴缸里，你喝着你的红酒，我啜饮着我的加冰威士忌，为我们彼此喜欢的作家进行争论，又为我们难得达成共识的Raymond Chandler用威士忌和红酒滑稽地来了一次交杯酒。”

坐得久了，威尔拉伸着身子揉搓起后颈，他观察着周遭听着动静。然后又继续了这段录像。

“曾经有一段时间，你把我带回了家，我们听了很多你爱的古典乐，你爱的歌剧晚会。我们甚至还看了Sellna Sen和Gllroy Monterey。好吧，我们因为Stelnbeck吵过——天啊我从没料到我们会在这么多这种小事情上争论过——你知道，在除却人和生命和上帝的那些事情上——这些对我们来说真的只是小事，然而我知道你也不会喜欢听我把你对于文学上的认同看成是小事的。你强迫我去海边，我被海水吓坏了，更深处的海水——曾想把我们拽进海底的那种海水。那时候我们谁都没有意识到最可怕的事物已经悄然存在于我们之间。我是说，你教我去喜爱日出，但我也成功让你爱上了日落。我们还跳了很多舞——你教我跳了很多舞步，宴会上才跳的那些。你告诉过我你从不听那些歌词，是乐声和旋律触动了你。好吧，我才不这样。我喜欢词句。但是我也愿意坐在你旁边，听你弹奏出一首首你会花上几个月编写出来的无词句旋律。这也是属于我们充满诗意的、没有被透露出去的时光。”

“我在再次遇见你之前，都无法入睡，因为我竟然开始害怕独自一人。那次重逢之后，我睡得踏实多了，我不再浑身汗湿地惊醒过来，我不会被那些不具名但极其令我恐惧的事物捆绑在梦海里。尽管我们在决定同床共枕后，你有睡觉后抢我的床的习惯，睡到正中央。你早上起来总是说是因为床脚倾斜的原因。这很好笑，因为这种事情发生在你身上真的变得非常奇妙，好像这事只发生在你身上一样。但我睡得很好。和你睡在一起时是这样。后来就睡不好了。因为我又莫名开始做梦，害怕起夜晚来，觉得晚上你会出事。”

觉得自己在说着非常愚蠢的事情，威尔习惯性又皱紧了眉，决定换一个话题。

“还有我们在各地相识的那些朋友们——你真的欣赏着他们，Joy、Juli、Cleo和Alex、Jeff，还有Chris, Caroline,...这根本说不通，一个善于社交的人和一个内向的人居然谈得来。但是我们一个接一个组建起了一个家庭、一个团体、一个小小的宇宙。我们，我们就像是轨道上的行星。然而现在看看我们，分道扬镳。但是也许，这样是一件好事，考虑到我们所面对的这种情况。我们总是会为住在哪儿而吵架——这倒不能说是一件小事了。你想要一个海滨别墅，而我只想要一个LOFT公寓，小户型的，高举架型住宅就好。不过我们都默契地追求着安静。于是我们最终在这个乡间别墅里安顿下来。”

威尔突然像忍不住了什么一样手掌掩盖住自己的下巴，不自然地抚动着，他频繁眨眼，然后才重新安静下来慢慢开口：“...我很抱歉我过去没有在这儿多待，但我现在在这里了，我现在在这里了啊。等着你。”

伤感地盯着镜头，威尔有了平日里从没有过的情感大胆流露，又因为清楚知道自己只是在对着一个冷冰冰的机械镜头诉说而自嘲难过。

“你还记得潘多拉的故事吗？你当然记得，谁都知道这个故事的。我们却专门为这个故事讨论了好几天。宙斯创造了她来惩罚人类，给了她一个装满礼物的盒子——至少他是这么说的，但她不可以打开它，但当然，潘多拉很好奇地打开了，于是所以可怕的东西都飞出来了。潘多拉砰地盖上盖子，飞快地关上它，将最后的礼物困在其中——希望。我总是觉得那很糟糕，很悲伤，因为人类需要那份希望，需要希望去生存，去奔往更好的东西。但是，你认为，希望是不好的东西，你觉得它把我们困在了糟糕的环境里，让我们陷入绝境。我想，那是我第一次看见你的时候我们就谈论过这个话题，我坐在你的办公室里。我最开始觉得这很阴暗，但随后，...”威尔低下了头，脸隐藏进了阴影下，他抓挠起眉骨来，抬起头却闭上了眼，“我不知道，我认为这是某种力量。如果这就是我们留下的东西，我希望，这至少是有意义的。也许不是，对大多数人而言不是。但是，对我而言，这就是一切了。就是一切。而我...”

镜头背后有什么东西吸引了威尔的注意，他抬头看过去，疑惑着呼喊：“Hello？Hello？谁在那里？那是你吗？是你吗？”威尔匆忙撇下眼带着惊喜和好奇看了看镜头。但是之后却突然慌张起来，“哦不不不不...”

威尔猛地起身，撞倒了摄像机。界面拍摄着灰蒙蒙的淡紫色天空。几秒后，威尔出现在了镜头里，他只是把摄像机从地上捡了起来。然后结束了录制。

画面停止，一片黑暗。

汉尼拔隔着坚硬厚实的玻璃抚上了画面镜头，他看着那个黑掉的画面好一会，才重新抬起头看着玻璃外的杰克和阿拉娜。抬起头时，他的眼眶已经没有了湿润痕迹。

杰克把怼到玻璃上播放完的播放机拿走。汉尼拔的手掌还停留在玻璃上，手掌上的肉被压扁着暴露出来。

“汉尼拔，告诉我们，威尔到底在哪？”杰克又老了许多，但大半辈子锻炼出来的机警和犀利让他看起来精神矍铄。阿拉娜自从看见汉尼拔不自觉地把手隔着两层介质摸向威尔时就一直蹙着眉，她的红唇在牢狱里是很多囚犯的欲望来源和恐惧代表。

“我不知道。”汉尼拔把手从玻璃上拿下来，双手背在了身后。

“该死的汉尼拔！这么多年了放下你的尊严！我们研究了好几遍镜头，我们查到了你们住过的那个乡间别墅，那里已经破败了。我们没查出威尔到底在哪。”杰克怒气冲冲，威尔和汉尼拔永远成了他心尖上的那两块刺痛。如今汉尼拔一直被羁押在巴尔的摩精神病院里，但自从跳崖后暌别十五年追踪到他们的轨迹后，威尔却一直没了下落。

“他还活着吗。”阿拉娜挤过杰克走上前，张开着红唇绝望地开口。她勇敢地面对着汉尼拔，对峙着。

“我不知道。”依旧的回答，依旧看不穿的面部表情。

阿拉娜看着汉尼拔，想起她当初在梅森庄园里问过汉尼拔她是否理解过他。汉尼拔那时的表情和这时的表情重合在一起，都传达着阿拉娜没能真正破解的谜题。

杰克把手搭在阿拉娜肩膀上让她冷静，杰克接着上前，表情愤怒但无可奈何，他对汉尼拔说：“明天就是你的死刑了。外面很多死者家属都联名控诉要对你执行死刑还他们的家人一个公道。汉尼拔，我最后再问你一次，威尔在哪？”

汉尼拔纹丝不动，在这间已经空无一物的牢房里站立得不失任何尊严。

杰克和阿拉娜愤怒而绝望地一同离去。在他们走出门的一刻，汉尼拔看着阿拉娜的背影，问她：“我是否能在明天到来之前看看那段被你剪辑掉的画面。”

脚步顿住，杰克疑惑地看向阿拉娜，阿拉娜始终背对着汉尼拔，然后一言不发继续离去。牢门阖上。

翌日。阿拉娜坐在办公室里，她把一个极短的不到10秒的视频从电脑文件夹里拖出来，点击播放：

画面里威尔脸上的笑容温柔可人，冷风因为他的软翘卷毛都不再显得那么可恶渗人，威尔说：“你喜欢那些久远香醇有特殊口感的红酒水。我最初并不喜欢过多品尝那些酒水，但我后来逐渐喜欢上它们了。”

接着，画面继续播放出了那句被剪切掉的话，威尔说：“...但我后来逐渐喜欢上它们了。就像我逐渐爱上你一样。”

砰。

窗外一个枪声响起。

阿拉娜被枪声吸引过去，目光投向窗外。她的食指不小心触发了删除操作。回过头时，阿拉娜误以为那是电脑的一个病毒提醒，点击了“是（Y）”。

怔愣在电脑前，阿拉娜看着一干二净的屏幕桌面。她的耳边还回响着那个枪响，一声声地绕着余音重复着耳鸣，仿佛谁被千疮百孔。

合上电脑站起身，阿拉娜走到窗边打开窗，她嗅闻着空气里几不可闻的弹药味道，她把背挺得很直。她一滴泪都没有流。

*Raymond Chandler，美国推理小说家，代表作《漫长的告别》。写这篇文再次重温了休休的独角戏视频后注意到了这个代表作名字。我并没有看过这本书，只是想借这个书名来作为文中的一个小小伏笔。如果引起了什么先入为主的理解我很抱歉。

*文中很多对话大部分来自休休字幕组（Fancy Dancy字幕组）用心翻译的，为了尽量配合拔杯俩人的说话口吻和剧情发展我进行了一些小改动和小删改，强烈建议还没看过休休这两部作品的朋友们去破站或者渣浪找来看看。


End file.
